


1. Cuddles

by DemonDean10



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDean10/pseuds/DemonDean10
Summary: After hours of passion, the boys cuddle together.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545835
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Cuddles

“That was amazing.” Whispered an exhausted Paul. 

John let out a soft sound of agreement. 

They had just been reunited after being months apart, what with John going away to film a movie in Spain. The older boy man had arrived directly to Cavendish where he’d received an very enthusiastic welcome from Paul.

And now, after hours of Paul pounding, really pounding John into the mattress and John returning the favour with equal passion, the two of them were exhausted. But happy to be together again, their naked bodies pressed tightly against each other.

Paul turned to face his lover and smiled softly. “I really did miss you, you know.” He murmured.

John opened his eyes and grinned softly. “I missed ya too, Macca.” He raised an arm, “Come here.”

Paul went to him, burrowing his lover’s arms. “Did you have fun in Spain?” He whispered into John’s smooth chest.

“Nah.” The other man returned, harsh word whispered in a soft voice. “Didn’t have my princess.”

Paul pinched one of his nipples, “Oi, what’ve I said about that nickname?”

John grinned down at Paul’s blurry figure, “Sorry, can’t help teasing you.”

Paul gave him a mock glare but fell back against his chest to carry on with his cuddling. This is exactly how and where they belonged, together in bed. 

John closed his eyes and ran a hand along Paul’s back. “Did you have fun composing that score?” He asked, tone not so light. 

Paul recognized the insecurity in his lover’s voice and made the decision to lie. “Not really, making music is no fun without you.” He answered.

John knew that he was lying, but didn’t comment on it. If anything, he was thankful that Paul at least pretended like he still needed John to make music. God knew that he still needed Paul.

Paul tried to change the subject, “Are you busy tomorrow?”

John exhaled, “No, why? Have any plans?”

Paul chuckled, “No. I just don’t want to get out of bed.”

His partner laughed with him and held him closer, “Sounds good.”

It was time to actually sleep, Paul extradited himself from John’s hold and gently turned his boyfriend over to his side, then wrapped himself around him.

John wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he loved being the little spoon. There was a sense of protection and bliss when Paul’s arms were around him, his back providing a wall of safety from the world. 

Paul held John’s hands in his and buried his nose in his boyfriend’s hair. “G’night, Johnny.”

John hummed, “Night, luv.”

Yes, he was happy right here.


End file.
